


A Coffee Shop Tradition

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: The first time Chaeyoung sees Momo, it becomes a tradition to go to her coffee shop on the same day every week.





	A Coffee Shop Tradition

The first time Chaeyoung entered the coffee shop, Momo noticed her long orange hair. It was incredibly striking, and the short-haired woman thought it suited her. Chaeyoung approached the counter and ordered a latte to take away, something that, with a smile, Momo was more than happy to make for the cute girl. She paid for it and took it with a dimpled grin, saying _thank you_ and _goodbye_ before leaving.

The dark-haired woman felt a little flustered. She didn’t think she would ever see her again.

\--

The second time Chaeyoung entered the coffee shop, Momo was surprised to see her. It was a week later exactly, and she still had long orange hair, but it was tied up into a loose ponytail. She was carrying a sketchbook, and Momo couldn’t help but notice how her glasses fit perfectly on the bridge of her nose.

“Same again?” she said with a smile.

Chaeyoung nodded eagerly, “Yep, and this please,” the young girl gave her a sandwich for Momo to prepare.

The same exchange happened, and Chaeyoung left with the same smile, saying _thank you_ and _goodbye_ before leaving.

\--

The third time Chaeyoung entered the coffee shop, it was more of a burst through the door, her cheeks red and puffy like she had just been running. She went up to the counter, and Momo couldn’t help but chuckle. It was again, exactly a week later.

“You okay, there?” she asked.

“Y-Yeah…” Chaeyoung took heavy, deep breaths. “I woke up late for class today, had to sprint out the door.”

Luckily, Momo already had a cup of coffee waiting for her, just in case. Call her crazy, but Momo believed it had become some sort of tradition, so she was glad to be proven right, for however much longer it lasted.

“Oh, wow, thank you! I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Don’t mention it.”

The same exchange happened, and a red-faced Chaeyoung bid Momo goodbye before she left.

\--

The fourth time Chaeyoung entered the coffee shop, her hair was brown, and not as long. Still past her shoulders, but not all the way down her back like it was previously. She looked towards the counter, but found that Momo wasn’t there.

Momo had taken ill that day, and when Chaeyoung went up to the counter and found out, she pouted, said _thank you_ and _goodbye,_ but this time didn’t smile as she left.

\--

The fifth time Chaeyoung walked through the door, Momo was standing there. The young girl bounded up to the counter and Momo looked at her with bright eyes.

“You’re here!” Chaeyoung said.

“Yeah, I am…” Momo decided to finally ask her. “Can I ask something?” Chaeyoung nodded. “Why do you come in here on the same day every week?”

Chaeyoung looked towards the floor, immediately embarrassed, red hitting her cheeks fast. Once she looked back up, she confessed, “This is the only day out of the week I get to come here. I’m usually too busy other days. I came here on the off chance one week and noticed that someone extremely beautiful was working so...I made it my mission to come back here on the same day every week until I finally plucked up the courage to give her my number.”

Chaeyoung exhaled loudly at the confession.

“I wonder who this lucky person is…” Momo replied, and the younger girl looked up and straight into the older woman’s eyes. They smiled at one another, their minds thinking very much alike. 

Chaeyoung watched as Momo got out her notepad and pen and jotted her number down on one of the pages. The younger girl bit her lip as Momo said, “I was going to ask this incredibly pretty girl out last week after seeing her for the third time, but one, I was ill, and two, I was nervous and thought it was too soon.”

Chaeyoung shyly said, “Well I think that girl believes that it isn’t too soon.”

They eyed one another, a smirk playing on both girls’ lips. Momo held out the piece of paper, “Well, seeing as I don’t know for sure,” she rested her elbows on the counter, making the younger girl’s heart race, “will said incredibly pretty girl take my number and text me about it soon?”

Chaeyoung mirrored Momo’s actions. They stared into one another’s eyes.

Thank _God_ the coffee shop wasn’t that busy.

The brown-haired girl took the piece of paper, Momo’s smile growing wider. “You know what? I think she will.” Then, she told Momo her name, who told Chaeyoung her name too.

It wasn’t a _thank you_ and _goodbye._ It was a smirk and a _I’ll text you later._

From that day, Chaeyoung always found time to go to Momo’s coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @changingshadows


End file.
